Unacceptable Explinations of Attraction
by Jilliyn
Summary: Werewolf/vampire Frerard. Frank is a werewolf; he needs help. Gerard is a vampire; he's there to help. Too bad they're enemies fighting a new evil they have no idea how to kill...and the fact Frank won't admit he wants to do Gerard in the moonlight.
1. This is like Silent Hill shit right here

Chapter 1

It was raining when Frank was heading back to his home. He had just come back from visiting his mother in Belleville and was now walking on foot to New York. It was going to take a good three hours to get there, and when he does there is a good chance Brian is going to bitch at him for being four hours late, but for now he is alone with headphones in his ear, listening to loud bass and drums.

He considered hitchhiking, but remember the speech his mother gave him before he left. "Don't go about too long. You're a pretty boy and there are lots of people who want to take advantage of you." Frank smirked. He could take care of himself.

And who's to say he didn't want to be taken advantage of...but he didn't want to do it with a over weight truck driver.

So he continued walking.

Though his eyes were closed most of the time as he sensed the sidewalk beneath him, when he did look, he saw the beauty that he sorely missed. Belleville, though a bit...rugged...was his real home. He missed the stench and hard breeze and the houses that were a bit too close to each other. They all did; Mikey, Matt, and him. Though Bob wasn't from there, they believe he too had a sort of admiration for it when he came to visit with them. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel what he couldn't see. His songs were in the middle of changing when his thoughts were interrupted.

It was a rustle, and he doubted that anyone else could have heard it, but it was distinct. Frank, being an animal himself, knew that this noise wasn't normal. The steps were awkward yet sharp. It had two legs and two hands...but both were on the ground.

So...how does Frank know this?

He's a fucking werewolf, 'so fuck off.'

He can feel a rumble in his chest. There is no chance of him changing tonight; the full moon is a week away, but his instincts are still there. His senses are increased more then they already were. He sees everything, feels and hears everything. It's actually quite terrifying...

But he's been super bored lately so this is kind of awesome.

He can see the shape in the packed trees, slowly crawling back and forth. He builds a deep growl in his chest when the song hits a loud, engaging guitar solo. It's distracting him so he rips out the head phones. With this motion, the figure emerges from the trees.

Frank could see the white eyes and the greenish-gray complexion. It was almost zombie like. It's legs were bent in a position that reminded him of a spiders, with it's knees up high in an impossible angle with their elbows sticking up. It crawled slowly first, but gained speed towards Frank as he began to step back.

'This is like Silent Hill shit right here...'

Frank began to run. He rummaged in his jackets till he found a weapon. He only has a switch blade, but it was going to have to do. He took a chance, and threw the blade at the creature. He totally missed. 'Fuck my life.'

The thing continued it's path to him and he noticed that as he moved to the side, it didn't fully face him. The thing is blind.

It was a usual accordance for creatures of the night. What use was sight when they couldn't see anyway?

He tried to use it to his advantage but he knew that if it's sight was gone that it's hearing would be heightened. He tried to take light steps towards his blade but the creature was not fooled. It quickly charged at Frank.

He ran as fast as he could to his left to use the thing's momentum as a disadvantage, but it still snagged his ankle. Frank ignored it and tried again to get his knife.

He got it while the creature collected itself, but Frank was still on his knees and he wouldn't have time to get up and run from there. It charges him and he's able to get a swipe at it, causing blood to flow the the thing's chest...but a car passed by.

The thing is startled and it runs away before the headlights can spot it. Frank immediately stick his thumb out. Fuck what his mom says, he'd rather get raped then fucked up by that thing. The car stops and a older woman is in the drivers seat. She motions for him to hop in and he obliges.

'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck'

"You okay? You seem a little scared?" The woman asks. Frank nods and digs in his pockets. He pull out ten dollars, it's all he has.

"I'll pay you this to drop me off in New York." He hands it to her but she shakes her head.

"I'm heading that direction anyway. What's your name?" Frank calms himself a little before answering. She seemed like a decent lady, but either way he couldn't tel her his real name.

"Adam,"

"I'm Lacey," She smiles. "I'm going to drop you off in time square all right? I'll be going down there." Frank nods again and rests his seat against the head rest. He looks down at his bloodied knife in his hand, happy he was able to get some DNA.

The guys are going to flip their shit.


	2. Pale Awkward Creepy Blind Spiders

Chapter 2

Frank arrives at the ECAP building an hour later. He bids the good lady adou and throws five bucks through the window anyway as he limps back to the door. His ankle feels open and burning. He expected as much. The thing is, when I werewolf is hurt, they don't feel the pain or bleed out until about an hour later. It's pretty useful in fights, not so much when you're in the middle of something important like trying to get upstairs because they elevator is broken for the fourteenth time this month and he really needs to tell the guys about the scary ass thing he saw earlier.

In his pathetic try to enter the main room like there's no problem, he sees Mikey at a crowded desk full of papers. Brian must be having him do busy work since paperwork isn't his forte'. He tries to hide the fact that they are in the same room and that he's bleeding all over the carpet.

"Hey Frank," He freezes and stares at the top of Mikey's head. Luckily, Mikey hasn't looked up yet and is still engrossed in his meaningless task.

Frank hurriedly skips away. As he opens the door that would reveal Brian's office, Mikey notices something.

"Why do I smell blood?" But Frank is already out of the room. He closes the door hastily behind him and it causes Brian to jump a little out of his seat.

"The shit, Frank?" They both calm themselves before Frank takes a seat across from him, trying to get as little blood on the floor as possible. Brian takes a large wiff and raises his eyebrows in concern. "What did you do at your mom's, Frank?" Frank lifts his injured leg onto the table along with his switch blade to show Brian exactly what he did.

"I ran into something,"

"No shit. Was it a rouge vampire or werewolf?" Frank shakes his head.

"No, this isn't anything I've seen before. It was like...have you ever seen the movie The Descent." Brian nods. "It kinda looked like that only with some Silent Hill. It was creepy." Brian doesn't say anything but motions towards the blade. "And yeah, I got a swipe at it. I was wondering if it's anything the base has handled before we came here." Brian nods again. "Does that mean 'yes we've handled it' or 'okay'?" He lifts himself from his desk chair and makes his way with the knife.

"I'm going to run some tests. I'll get Bob in here to help you fix your foot but don't tell anyone, not even Mikey, anything until I figure out what it is." He leaves without a reply and Frank is left there bleeding all over his fancy smanchy oak desk.

I guess since he didn't bitch about being late, he'll bitch about this later. Or both.

Frank puts his foot into his lap so he can examine the large gash going around the front of his ankle. He can see the red stains on his jeans and the pink smears on his skin but he can without a doubt see the gaping hole that he guesses is a good 3 inches wide.

He takes a heavy sigh a decides to go for a spin in the wheely chair to distract himself till Bob gets here. He rolls out from the desk and uses his good foot to kick off. He spin slowly and picks up speed until everything is a blur of shapes. He knows he's going to regret this joy ride as soon as he has to stop or stand up but the dizziness distracts from the pain.

*Swirlswirlswirl*

He takes this moment to clear his head and think only of the creature he saw on the side walk.

Green. Pale. Awkward. Creepy. Blind. Spiders.

He really didn't like this thing now. Fucking spiders.

It's a good two minutes before Bob opens the door slowly. "Brian told me you are wounded?" Frank nods and Bob enters the rest of the way with a kit in hand. He kneels and forces Frank to stop spinning. This almost causes Frank to fall from the chair but Bob is there to hold him down as his head balances itself. "What'dcha do?" Bob asks as he begin to open the kit to reveal gauzes and patches. Frank shrugs.

"Fucking bushes." Bob laughs softly.

"I'm surprised you let a bush take you down." He begins to apply ointment to his wound, causing Frank to hiss.

"Nah, you know I'm a Tree Hugger. I couldn't hit a bush." They both smile while Bob takes the gauze and wraps it around the gash.

"God forbid you hurt a bush. We'll call PETA on you." He shrugs.

"I'd punch PEDA though. The bush deserved it."

"I'd punch the bush way before you would."

"Well that's 'cause you're the manly man, here. You fight bees when they get in." Frank laughs.

"Hey buddy," He puts Frank's foot down and points at him. "I've been fighting bees all day, especially since nothing has been going on around here. It's like all the bad stuff in the world is taking a break. Well, the devil spawn is taking a break. Life still kind of sucks." He nods in agreement while hoping that Brian will finish up soon so he can give Bob the good news that they won't be bored for a while.

Mikey enters the room. "Dude, you bled on the carpet." Frank gives him a 'no duh' gesture. "No but, man. You bled like a baby seal."

"How do you know how a baby seal bleeds?" Bob asks. Mikey give shim the finger but doesn't answer.

"But what did you do?" Bob answers for Frank.

"Well you see, it seems that while our dear Frankie was walking home form his mothers, he had an altercation with a shrub-" Frank interrupts.

"A bush, very important detail," Bob nods.

"-a bush, that insulted Frank. This caused him to become rather angry, thus making the argument more heated. They got into a tussle, and Frank, being the pussy that he is, got his ass beat by a bush." Mikey stares at Franks foot.

"Figures." Bob sighs.

"I know right? When I saw Frank I thought something epic had happened." Frank straightens himself to try to stand up from the chair.

"It was epic!" He exclaims. "You should have seen the pure furry!" Bob pushes Frank back down, forcing him to sit with a 'thud'.

"I'm sure it was. We'll become the BAPS. The Bush Assassination and Protection squad. It'll be badass."

"Sounds sexual," Mikey inputs.

"I love sexual," Frank says with a smile.

"We'll protect pubic hair everywhere? For every boy and girl?" Bob asks.

"Hell yes, we will." Mikey says.

"I dunno, I'm not particularly fond of pubes." Frank says.

"Dude, you're a werewolf. You have pubes everywhere." Frank frowns and begins to look at his body disgusted.

Brian finally joins them.

"Frank, I need you to hop over here." Frank is excited and immediately stands up too fast on his feet. He winces but with his eagerness he ignores it and makes his way towards the examination room.

When they arrive, the room reveals computers and lights everywhere. Brian goes to the right of the room to reveal a large screen with DNA strands with all sorts of colors. Brian points to the microscope at the desk in front of it.

"I need you to look at this skin sample really quick and tell me what you see. I have to go see Matt about something." He looks back at Mikey and Bob who had followed Frank into the room. They pout a little. "Yeah, you guys can stay too. I'll be back in a second." He exists and leaves the boys with this totally out of the Matrix, badass computer. Frank sits in front of it and looks into the microscope to reveal what is suppose to be a skin sample.

But it can't be. It has no good living cells, only dead skin, harmful bacteria and decomposing elements. He can tell though, from the light green pigmentation, that it was form the thing he encountered earlier. It seems dry and has every characteristic of a decaying life form. This means that what ever he saw wasn't alive. He looks back at the corner of the screen where the results of the DNA match would come up...

NO MATCH. He looks over again to the results, figuring it would have a close vampiric relationship, maybe it was a new deformed strand of the curse.

But no, it's more human then anything. Frank looks to both of his friends wide eyed.

"Guys, I think we found a zombie," For no apparent reason Bob pushes Mikey to the side as if to make room.

"No shit? When did this happen?" Frank shrugs.

"Talk to Brian when he comes back." Mikey stumbles back to his spot and pushes his glasses up like a nerd.

"So...are we gunna have like, zombie adventures now?"

"Fuck yeah we are." Bob replies but Frank silences him.

"I don't know, we need to talk to Brian." They get up to head towards the weaponry where Matt's office is and where they would find Brian to tell them what Frank already knew...

They were going to have zombie adventures! =O


	3. Bob Finally Getting All The Sparkles Out

So they enter Matt's office/weaponry and all of them are so excited that Mikey is scared because he really needs to go to the bathroom and he might piss his pants any second now and his thoughts are all like: "Zombies, bathroom, zombies, bathroom,"  
Zombies...this is like, the best and worse news they've had in three months. The last thing was about Bob finaly getting all the sparkles out of the carpet after Mikey did his arts and crafts that he sends to his long forgot brother whove we've never met and whom he won't talk about every month. He's actually been working on paper mache thing but Bob isn't too happy becuse he gets glue all over the desk.  
And the bad part is that they don't know exactly what they are up against. Usually they handled the rouge vampires and werewolves and the occasional demon that some satanic cult drew up because they too stupid and don't know shit, but never zombies. They actaully began to rule them out a while back along with unicorns, which there were skeptical of doing because afterward Mikey was really fucking sad.  
But atleast they won't be bored and that has been their biggest problem for quite some time. So they see Matt giving Brain this gun thing and when they here them enter, Brian almost drops it and Matt wigs out a little but catches it and puts it on the table. They head towrds them.  
"I looked at the sample, did you get the same thing I did?" Bob raised his one eyebrow. (The other got burnt off last week. The more you know.)  
"That depends. What did you get , Frankie..?" Frank too raises only one eyebrow but he stiil has the other.  
"Dead zombie, maybe...?" HIs voice gets high at the end of the sentance, questioning his own words. Brian drops his head and sighs. He doesn't seem nearly as excited as they were.  
"Zombies?" Matt says curiously. Mikey nods furiously. Matt turns to Brian. "Are they serious?" He looks up at him, it takes him a few seconds till he nods. "Duuuuuuude," Matt doesn't seem excited either.  
"What's wrong?" Frank asks. The both look at him sadily.  
"I wasn't expecting this, we're not prepared." Matt nods to himself solmely.  
"I don't have any weapons to take care of something we have no idea about. We don't even know how to kill." Bob shrugs.  
"Pew,pew in the head dude." Everyone shakes their heads. Mikey tell him what every one knows.  
"You know we can't go on movie ideas. It's not like we can be killed by silver bullets." You can here the audible *smack* from Bob putting his palm on his face.  
"Guys, I've heard some rumors..."Brian looks up at them to comtinue, "...that some the SCAPS have seen something similar, but you know we don't keep in touch with them much." Everyone has their head creased in question and worry. "I think I'm going to try to get in touch with Bert."  
"Dude," Frank says. " We don't need them, we've never needed them." Brain shakes his head.  
"We don't have training for this and even if I'm wrong and they don't know what to do, they can help. That thing attacked you tonight when you couldn't change. We need them for when we're vunrable." Bob and Mikey look at Frank.  
"Is that what hurt you?" Mikey asks in a sad voice. Frank stares for a moment but nods once. MIkey looks down, almost guilitly. "We have no choice," Brian says. "We made a deal about emergancies and I think Bert will understand. He doesn't need to send the whole building over, just a few members, I guess." Near the end it seems that Brian is only talking to himself. He walks out mumbling and they assume he leaves to go his office and none of them dare follow. They stand there for about a minute before Bob says:  
"This isn't going to be as awesome as I thought it was going to be." They all nod in agreement.  



	4. Awesome Werewolf Time Stopping Powers

The vampires are coming tomorrow...

It's been four days since Brian called Bert about their problem. Turns out they had heard rumors too but never actually encountered anything so they were as clueless as they were. Unfortunately, (but good in a way) they were having their own problems with a couple of succubi running about town in Atlanta so they could only spare two members. This was only good though because there was going to be more werewolves than vampires and they could have their "we could totally beat the shit out of you if we wanted to," egos.

In their desperation, they contacted the nymphs in Seattle and the witches in Phoenix but none of them had any idea about what to do. They even called the demons in England, the druids in Japan but the only people who had any sort of encountered them were the priests in Italy who were convinced that a new species of the undead were among them that was far greater work then the Devil himself, and that news didn't make anyone happy.

So they awaited the arrival of their new visitors. Through out all of this, Mikey was the one most, well I guess you could say skittish. This surprised everyone since he was the one most passive about vampires. Sure, he said a few insults about them here and there but never really hated them like the rest of the guys.

But out of all of them, Frank was the most emotionally disturbed about their visit.

Everyone figured he would be. When Frank was six, his father was killed and it wasn't till he was thirteen and he was going through his 'changes' that he slowly began to put the pieces of his father's death together and realized it was the work of a vampire. Of course he couldn't tell the police or anything so only the team and him knew. He couldn't even tell his mother the truth...

So Frank is pretty pissed. He couldn't help that all vampires were sons of bitches, even the peaceful ones because it didn't matter. They all drank blood like leeches and killed people like fucking murders, and there was no peace in that. At least werewolves didn't have to kill people to survive, they had control.

And then there was Brian who was taking all the blame. Frank would snap at him for nothing and Bob, the nicest guy you could ever know, had his own problem with vampires so he too took it out on Brian. He didn't say much because of their burst of anger and just stayed in his office till the big day comes and he has to greet the creatures that got his team mad at him.

And Mikey is talking less then he usually does and just shuts himself in a hole being all emo and shit and this is pissing Frank off even more to the point he wants to kick a baby.

Vampires ruin fucking everything.

And since it's a day before their arrival, everyone is trying to let the time fly as slowly as possible and we all know having fun makes time fly, so you know what they're doing?

Staring at a god damn clock all god damn day.

I'm being completely serious. All five of them sit in these uncomfortable metal chairs in front of the large wall clock because they all figured that when you do that at school, the time goes by so slow you want to kill yourself, and self harm is seeming like a better alternative to seeing the pale-asses walk in through that door in about thirteen hours.

But of course no matter how much they wished they had super awesome werewolf time stopping powers, the time passes...

It's 7:30 in New York and the sun has set. The day has come and they all scramble; closing all the windows and curtains, blocking the sunroof, and making sure they got all of the blood out of the carpet for the week before so that the bastards can be comfortable. They won't arrive for the next thirty minutes and Brian calls everyone in for a meeting and gets ready for the most he's talked since he broke the news.

"So.." he begins nervously, "I assume everything is ready for them, yes?' Everyone nods solemnly while looking down at the floor in an angsty, teenage, passive aggressive way of showing how pissed they are. "God dammit, guys! It's not my fault; we need them!" None of them respond except Bob who grunts. Brian takes a heavy sigh. "I'd rather have to deal with vampires then put you guys in more danger then you need to be in, doesn't that mean anything?" Matt speaks up.

"It's dangerous to have them here! We'll probably end up killing each other! It's what we were made to do!" He yells.

"If you lay a hand on any of them that is not self-defense I will personally beat the shit out of you! You are not going to use them as an excuse to be irresponsible!" He points at Matt angrily, shutting him up. "We are going to behave, and we are going to be polite and we are not going to fuck this up. This is strictly business. I'm not asking you guys to be friends with them or like them, just fucking do it." Brian storm out after the extremely short meeting and they are all still sitting there.

"He has sort of a point." Bob says, because he's a wise motherfucker, "They're coming and their is nothing we can do about it. Perhaps we're just being this way because we're changing tomorrow."

"We're not PMSing, Bob." Frank says, "We have every right to be pissed." He shakes his head.

"We're PMSing (That's 'Post-Moon-Syndrome' by the way. Much similar to regular PMSing). You know how we all get before the full moon, Frank. I can see it in your eyes, they have slits already."

Bob was right, all of them had symptoms especially since they were changing tomorrow. It would mean all of them would be kept up in the basement while the vampires had to chill upstairs so no one would get killed.

It was actually kind of scary how they look now. They all looked sick with bags under their eyes and slits like a cat. Their teeth were becoming stronger and sharper, becoming like a canine's and their nails were slowly becoming claws. Pretty much they were not fit for public or the arrival of vampires in this state, but it's too damn bad.

Mikey slowly began to lean to his left, onto Franks shoulder, showing the most contact he had giving in the past few days. He didn't say anything at first, just leaned on him.

"I'm tired, Frank. I'm so damn tired..." He said quietly so no one else could hear.

"You okay, Mikey?" He hid is face in Frank's shoulder.

"No, I don't feel good." He began to pat his back.

"None of us feel good right now, but it'll pass; it always does." Mikey shakes his head.

"No it won't." He whimpered. Frank put his brows together.

"Mikey, wha-" But he was interrupted by Brian coming in.

"I can still smell blood downstairs near the entrance, we need to clean some more." They all stood up to leave but Frank was staring at Mikey in worry. He never had any clue what was going on in that boys head and but he knew for the most part that he could take care of himself. But right now he wasn't so sure as he watched him slouch down the stairs in a sort of sad stupor.

After the whole blood mishap, they all began to head back upstairs around 8 o'clock when they head light tapping on the front door. The could see nothing on the other side and all of them were skeptical on opening it. Brian headed towards the door and looked out. He couldn't make anything out even with his ability to see in the dark so he slowly opened the door just a crack before he felt a gust of wind against his face. He looked back at the group and shrugged.

*Taptap*

Brian looked back to reveal two pale faces at the door all clad in black with large green eyes. They nodded at his presence.

"You guy from SCAPS?" He asked. They both nodded before the one with messy, curly hair approached the door closer. He bowed.

"My name is Ray and this is Gerard. May we come in?" He asked. The one named Gerard bowed too and Brian opened the door for them.

"Yeah, come on in." He spoke clearly, for a vampire could not enter an occupied room with out being invited in and they slowly walked inside the front room where their faces could be seen clearly.

There was no doubt that they had an eerie beauty about them with their bright, large eyes and flawless features but it was just...creepy. Plus the fact that they all knew what they looked like without their disguises, it made the feeling even more strange.

Brian walked back to the group but faced the creatures.

"Please follow us upstairs, we have everything ready for you." Frank was without a doubt weirded out. It was like being introduced to some aristocrats or some shit and they were all acting like polite prudes but he still obediently showed the vampires the way upstairs. (Even though the elevator worked now but none of them wanted to be in a crowded, small room with them.) Frank was in the back of the group near the vampires and he could feel the itching feeling of the predators and the need to protect his home from the evil creatures. He looked back at them and both of the vampires seemed composed and relaxed with hands in their pockets with their heads held high. The one named Gerard looked back at him and Frank quickly looked forward again.

'So fucking creepy...'


	5. Ray and Gerard stand there like 'wtf'

They all sat at the large table inside the dining room where all five of them sat the opposite side of the vampires. Even with the vampires relaxed demeanor they couldn't help but show the awkwardness of the situation at hand so that no one could look each other in the eye. Brian spoke first.

"We really appreciate you guys coming here. We really need all the help we can get..." Ray nodded and placed both his hands on the table in front of him, almost playing with them.

"It's really no problem; we like to help whom ever we can." Everyone except Brian refused to acknowledge anything he said and continued to look down at the floor. They made it painfully obvious that they weren't listening but Ray continued to speak. "We understand it must be hard for both of us and our companions to adjust being around each other. I must admit that my friend and I have not been on friendly terms with your kind for a very long time, ever since the initial agreement."

"I promise that my team and I will be as professional as possible as long as you give us the same courtesy."

"Of course. Gerard and I have been around for quite sometime, we can behave ours selves." Gerard nodded once in agreement.

"Well," Brian clasped his hands together with a smack. "We have rooms available for both of you outside and down the hall. I-" Brian paused and looked over to his team who were still trying their best to ignore them. He smirked. "Frank can show you both." Frank looked up to the sound of his name, confused.

"What?" He said puzzled.

"You're going to show Ray and Gerard their rooms..." Frank began to shake his head.

"It's really no problem," Ray said. "I'm sure we can find it ourselves."

"Oh no, we don't want to be rude...do we Frank?" Frank glared, and in his current state he looked terrifying but Brian looked bat shit scary too so he just glared back. "Frank, please show them to their rooms." Frank didn't care what the vampires thought of him or whether or not he thought he was rude. Sure, he was acting like a baby and just whining but he's stubborn so he's going to stick to being pissed. He visibly gives Brian the finger and stands up quickly. He motions the vampires forward.

"Come here," They both stand hesitantly and follow Frank out of the room. He walks faster then they anticipated and so they stay back behind him a good distance. Frank stops at the end of a hallway and turns to face them unexpectedly. They stand back because they can see the stand off position Frank is in and you just don't fuck off with a PMSing werewolf even if you are a vampire unless you ant to get in a serious little tussle. Frank points to two doors on opposite sides of the hall. "Chose which ones you want. I don't give a shit." He begins to walk back down the hallway before he turns around again. "And don't ever come into my bedroom. I'll probably be masturbating most of the time and the only person aloud to watch me do that is Bob." He walks away quickly and before he turns the corner back to the dining room he throws them both the finger and Ray and Gerard both stand there like 'wtf?' and once Frank is gone, Ray breaks his calm disguise throws the finger back at him. Gerard giggles.

The werewolves decide later that it's a good time for the whole protocol about being around changed werewolves even though there is really only one simple rule...

Get the fuck out.

This is totally understandable since a changed werewolf is going to win in a fight about 90% of the time so Ray and Gerard are going to keep their distance all the way upstairs.

So you may be thinking, "Then why do the werewolves need the vampires help?" Well there are two reasons.

1.) Pretty much a werewolf can't fight much of anything except once a month and with the vampires there, they now can have some sort of defense at night.

2.) A new creature hasn't been discovered in three-hundred and sixteen years and that's when they discovered druids who are nature loving people who can turn into different animals at will. They have no idea what the new thing is capable of and it might be possible that they could over come a fully changed werewolf and with Brian being as paranoid as ever, he doesn't want anyone in more danger then they have to be though everyone else is happy to try to test that theory.

But the thing is, they haven't seen the zombie guys since they attack Frank and then they heard that the priest saw only two. Maybe they are rare and easy to take down and all this vampire bullshit is a waste of time.

But Brian is just fucking paranoid and Bert never really gives a shit about anything so what the hell.

And Brian is also paranoid that if the vampires and them go out on the prowl for the creatures that they will accidentally kill Ray or Gerard and the whole treaty will be broken and all the vampires in the SCAPS will just kill all of them or if they don't get there in time, the werewolves will kill them and everything will go down the shitter.

So the vampires had to give everyone an article of clothing fresh with their scents that the team had to smell and later lock in the basement so they can get used to it.

Frank ends up with a red sweater and a black pair of jeans in both his hands that he has to stick his nose in. They all line up in front of Ray and Gerard and they both stick their hands out and pull up their sleeves. Bob is first in line and smells Rays wrist.

It's really awkward but it has to be done and after Bob smells both of them he goes down into the basement to begin his thorough sniffing of the vampire garments.

Frank is second to last in line, in front of Mikey and when he approaches them, he smells Ray first because Ray just seems less intimidating then Gerard. He hadn't heard Gerard say one word since they got there since Ray spoke for them both and Frank couldn't help but wonder what it would sound like if he did.

It now time for him to smell Gerard. He raises his wrist up to his face and he takes a whiff.

He has to admit he does smell good. Kind of like a fruity, almost citrus like scent. He giggles a little to himself because this vampire smells like a chick but it's kind of hard to hide the fact that he doesn't like the way guys smell most of the time anyway and that he really really really likes Gerard's girly smells.

He pulls away quickly without looking at Gerard's face and walks back with the clothes and down to the basement to the rest of the guy. He puts a pissed look on his face but once he starts to go downstairs, he brings the jeans to his face for a long sniff.

"You guys need to get the fuck over this shit and just accept that their here. Being pissed the whole time isn't helping anybody." Sure, if Brian had said this then none of their minds would have changed but this was Mikey...

"Dude," Matt says hesitantly. "I don't get how you can take this so calmly, they are are mortal fucking enemies, you should be as pissed as us."

"They are not our fucking enemies!" Mikey yells. Everyone is actually kind of scared because Mikey never yells. "Brian was right, you guys are using them as an excuse to act like fucking babies and shit. " No one says anything because all of them know he's right, even when Brian told them the same thing but with it coming from Mikey, you know not to fuck around.

"Mikey," Bob says as he gets up, Mikey raises his head more and everyone realizes that he's on the verge of crying. "Come here with me," He motions towards a storage room inside the basement and they both head inside by themselves.

"What the hell is with Mikey?" Matt says. "I don't get him, it's like he's defending their honor or some shit." Frank shakes his head at him.

"Don't worry about it, Mikey always has his reasons."

"But he was about to cry, dude. He's really upset about this shit."

"I guess but were PMSing, I'm sure it was just the hormones. Same reason your dick is probably hard right now." Matt looks down and realizes Frank is right.

"I don't care how emotional I can be, I would never defend murderers." Frank looks hard at Matt, showing him how serious his statement is going to be.

"Mikey has his reasons, I'm sure." Matt shrugs.

"He better, I'm hoping he isn't becoming a pale ass lover." Frank laughs.

"None of us are going to fall in love with vampires, dude. We have standards."

"I have to admit though, I saw this blond vamp chick once. She was fucking hot. I wouldn't mind having that." Frank shrugs back.

"I don't know, maybe...but does that make you a necrophiliac?" Matt looks up and thinks for a moment.

"Probably." Frank giggles and throws Ray's red sweater at him. Matt takes a quick whiff off it.

"Their smells a big turn off though, it fucking weird." Frank looks down at the jeans he has in his hands and clutches it tight.

"Yeah, it's sick."

When they have to head back upstairs they have to leave the clothes down there for when they have to come back. Frank debates hiding the jeans in his pants or something but can't without making look like he has a huge bulge so he leaves them downstairs for later. Mikey seems to have gotten better but Frank is having an internal battle of whether or not he should talk to him. Then again he isn't the best heart-to-heart guy and could just make things worse.

They all meet in the living room and when they walk in Ray and Gerard are obviously smelling something.

"Um," Ray starts awkwardly. "Why does it smell like bleach in here?" Aww shit, I guess Fabreeze doesn't do to well to cover the smell of bleach.

"There was an accident last week and a lot of blood was involved, we had to clean it up." Bob says, which is pretty much the first thing he's said to either of them so I guess Mikey really rubbed off on him. Gerard sniffs the air again.

"Was it him?" He asks, and he points to Frank. Frank is startled at fist but he nods and Gerard looks down at the spot where he assumes the mess would have been.

Gerard's voice was lighter and nicer then Frank would have guessed and it didn't fit him. It reminded him of Bob and his voice and how they just didn't match but Frank was used to it. He guessed he would just have to get used to Gerard's voice... that is if he spoke.

They all sat around in random chairs in the room and everyone is asking Ray questions ans vise versa and Frank made sure he sat relatively close to Gerard to see if he could smell him without getting all up in his face. He's pleased with the results because he can just barely get a whiff of it in the air, especially since he's sitting under the air conditioner. He casually leans towards his direction but Gerard notices and looks at him.

It takes Frank a second to register this but he looks back at him and Gerard stick his hand out.

"We weren't properly introduced." he says. "I'm Gerard" Frank isn't sure if he should touch him since you know, he's a vampire but apparently he was thinking too long and Gerard began to withdraw his hand but Frank quickly grasps it in his and shakes it almost violently, making Gerard's eye go big.

"I'm Frank," He doesn't stop shaking his hand until Gerard looks down at their intertwined hands in alarm. He lets go kind of embarrassed because he doesn't know why he's acting so weird. Why Gerard is kind of massaging his fingers from the violent handshake Frank quickly puts his hand to his nose to see if the smell rubbed off on him.

Fuck yeah it did.

"So," Gerard begins, and it startles Frank again and now he's caught with his hand to his face. He passes it off as scratching his nose before it looks weird. "How long have you worked here?" He asks. Frank composes himself and waits for the blush to go down before he answers.

"Since I was sixteen."

"Oh, how old are you then?" He asks.

"Nineteen" Frank replies. "Um, how old are you?" Gerard pauses for a moment.

"Physically or technically?"

"Um," Frank replies, "Both, I guess"

"Physically I'm twenty-four. Technically I'm one hundred and twenty-three." Frank wasn't completely surprised by this but still...

"That's pretty fucking old." Gerard smiles.

"Yeah kind of, Ray is only eighty-six" Frank raises his eyebrows.

"That's still pretty fucking old." Gerard shrugs.

"Age doesn't really mean much to us anymore after a while. You won't age either so you'll see."

"I guess, but I'd feel like a pedophile every time I had sex with someone" Gerard laughs, surprised with how forward he is.

"Well that's if you have sex at all. Trust me it loses it luster after a while."

"Pfft, what the hell else am I going to do? I mean, what do you do instead of suck blood and sleep?" Frank realizes that he hasn't look Gerard in the eye during this whole conversation and when he does, he's surprised to find not red, but a hazel-ish green color.

"Well, I-" Frank holds his hands up to stop him.

"Why arn't you're eyes red?" Gerard is caught off guard by this question and it takes him a second to answer.

"Have you never seen normal vampire?" He ask.

"Well yeah I have but they all had red or..." Frank thinks back to the memories of angry, fighting vampires, he shivers. "black."

"That's only if they are hungry or angry. Otherwise they go to their original color for the most part."

"So, that's your natural eye color?" Frank asks curiously.

"Yeah," He points at Frank's eyes and smiles, "I assume those arn't yours either." He's right. Right now Frank's irises are orange color and the actual part of the eye that's suppose to be white is actually a light yellow. Plus with the black slitted pupil, his eyes are far from natural.

"Yeah, naturally they are a lot like yours, only more brown." Gerard smile wider until Ray calls his name.

"Gerard?" He turns his head to the sound. "Did you hear him?"

"What? I'm sorry I was distracted." Frank takes this opportunity to lean forward and quickly smell him.

"Matt asked what your job is at SCAPS." Ray says with one eyebrow raised. (Don't worry he has both, just like Frank)

Gerard moves fully forward and Frank takes another opportunity to lean over and smell but Gerard turns his head to see him.

"What are you doing?" He asks confused.

Frank looks up at him. What is he going to say? 'I was just smelling you because you smell like a delicious girl...' No no no no no no. He must improvise.

"I just drop something." He leans closer and sticks his hand under Gerard's seat moving it around. He expected him to turn back around and answer Matt's question but he doesn't and now everyone is staring at him. He moves around, regretting that he decided to thoroughly clean up here, even under the furniture so he isn't even going to find a pen or anything. He brings himself back up and everyone is still looking at him. "I must have been mistaken." He says after a while.

Everyone else continues with their conversation except Bob, who keep giving him the "The Fuck You Doin' Iero?" look.

Frank pulls his legs up so his knees are near his feet and hides his face out of embarrassment.

But he only wraps one arm around his knees, the other is hidden, next to his face.


End file.
